The present disclosure relates to a vehicle-height control system.
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 3-70615) discloses a vehicle-height control system in which supply and discharge of air to and from air cylinders respectively provided for four wheels are controlled to bring a vehicle height for each wheel closer to a target vehicle height.